


My Boss

by Melodyka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Submissive Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyka/pseuds/Melodyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a radar technician for the First Order with an insatiable lust for the commander Kylo Ren. You meet a cute dorky blonde radar technician called Matt and quickly get into each other's pants without knowing who he REALLY is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Acquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't have any smut, it's just preparation for the good stuff. Be patient. :3

You were a radar technician for the First Order at Starkiller Base. After some recent events (Ep VII), all the surviving crew was relocated to a newly built base on a remote icy planet similar to the one before. After that, everything went back to normal. Except there was a new guy amongst your ranks. A blonde guy with ridiculously huge glasses called Matt. Your supervisor pretty much threw him at you since she had lost her patience with him, so now YOU had to show him the ropes. _Great_.

You explained to him what calcinators were and how to rewire them. You were on your knees with most of your head inside a wall panel doing the task you've done so many times you could do it blindfolded. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him, seeminly paying more attention to you than your lessons.

"Are you listening?", you said turning your head to face him, attempting to snap him out of whatever trance he had with you. _It's not like there was anything good to see_ , you thought.

"Uh yeah! Totally!", he said composing himself.

"Oh really? Can you tell me what a calcinator is and how to re-wire it?"

He was nervous for a moment, but then he looked straight into your (e/c) eyes and then uttered out everything you had said before. _Ok so he wasn't such a lost cause_.

Since you were tasked with the duty of tutoring Matt, it meant you didn't have to be working as usual. So you decided to take it easy on him (and yourself) and try to befriend the newcomer. The two of you walked over to the lounge, which was empty, and sat on a secluded table to talk.

"Can I ask you something?", he asked, breaking the awkward silence. You nodded and he continued, "Have you ever desired someone terribly without barely knowing them?". _So that's where he was going with the stares!_ He was cute, you couldn't deny it, so you decided to humor him and be honest too, "There is someone, but it might sound stupid...", you trailed off, afraid Matt would judge you or worse, you'd hurt his feelings.

"Tell me"

"Kylo Ren", you finally admitted, "he's so hot I just want him to use the force to immobilize me and have his way with me". Instead of the negative reaction you expected, Matt smirked as he looked at you, "Is that so?".

"Yeah, I don't know why I feel that way. I know what he's done and whatever but I can't help myself"

"Kylo Ren would totally bang you. He would think you're very attractive", he said.

"You're just saying that cause YOU think I'm attractive", you had NO idea who you were talking to...

"I do, but I also know Kylo Ren and I'm positive he would bang you. Force and all", he finished looking at you lustfully. Why was Matt getting a kick out of telling you someone other than him would want to sleep with you? Then you had a devilish idea, considering Matt had roughly the same body type as the object of your sexual desires.

"Maybe you can tell me in detail how he would do it", you said smirking at him, making his glasses fog up instantly. "It would be my, or rather, OUR pleasure", he replied while wiping his glasses clean. Before he put them back on, he winked at you, making you blush.

After that little talk your supervisor showed up looking for you. There was a radar that needed fixing and you were the best technician for the job. "As for you, Matt... stay out of trouble while (y/n) comes back, will you?", and off you went.


	2. Matt's Wild Side

It was past dinnertime and you had JUST finished fixing the blasted radar. You weren't exhausted but sleep sounded pretty damn nice about now. You ate something at the lounge hoping to see a certain fellow technician, but no one else was there.

You thought you heard an extra set of footsteps along with yours while walking to your quarters but you dismissed it as your mind trying to play tricks on you from needing some sleep. You got to the door, opened it, and looked around some more. Nothing. Just an empty hall.

When you finally got inside and turned on the light, you almost had a heart attack from the large figure that suddenly appeared in your room.

"Fucking hell, Matt!", you yelled putting a hand on your chest feeling your heart race, "Don't do that, I'm very jumpy".

"Sorry, (y/n)", he said approaching you, "I just wanted to see you since, you know, we left something unfinished", he said cupping your chin in his left hand while he pulled you closer with his right hand on your hip. Without hesitation Matt dove into your lips, hungrily sucking your very breath with each kiss. You were liking-no, loving his sudden dominance.

You let him take off your uniform, his lips never separating from your own, except when you tried to take off the upper part of his own uniform, "Please don't, I'm terribly self-conscious. I'm not shredded like Kylo Ren". You trailed your hands over the fabric across his chest and abdomen and knew right away that was a lie. But you didn't want to ruin the moment and let him keep the garments, whatever the real reason was.

He did, however, lose the pants and underwear rather quickly and pushed you on the bed. Before you could react he straddled himself on top of you and pinned your arms above your head, holding your wrists together in one hand while he positioned his hard dick in your wet pussy.

"How badly do you want Kylo's cock?~", Matt asked grinding himself against you slowly while smirking and never breaking eye contact.

"Terribly, I need to feel him inside me!", you pleaded.

Matt happily obliged and entered you slowly, making you wince a little in pain, "You're so tight. Too bad Kylo Ren will miss out on taking your virginity. He'll still want to fuck your brains out though", and with that, noticing you no longer showed pain, Matt began to thrust faster and harder into you while leaving kisses and lovemarks all over your face, neck and chest.

"How does Kylo feel inside you, (y/n)?~", he asked. This whole role-playing thing was working out incredibly. It was like Matt didn't mind being used as a sex toy for you to masturbate with thinking about the Commander himself.

"He's so big he fills me up completely. Fuck me harder, Kylo Ren!", you demanded between moans. He quickened the pace with both hands on your hips. After a while your pussy clenched his dick as your orgasm was imminent, "I'm... coming!", your whole body jolted repeatedly as you rode each wave of pleasure, your pulsating walls massaging his shaft. Shortly after, Matt pushed hard and deep inside you as he filled you up with his cum. He rode out his orgasm laying on your chest breathing heavily.

After everything calmed down, Matt pulled out of you, stood up and put his underwear and pants back on. You sat up on the bed and asked, "Are you leaving?"

"I'm not supposed to be here, all employees have to sleep on their own", you frowned at what seemed like an excuse to get out of there. He sensed your sadness, so he took your chin in his hand and looked at you in the eyes, "You were amazing, (y/n). I promise we'll see each other again and we can keep having these little fuck sessions", he smiled and kissed you gently on the lips, stirring some feelings in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt sure hides a lot under that dorky look, doesn't he? :3
> 
> More smut in the last chapter and it's gonna be GOOD!


	3. Kylo Ren's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little lengthy but TRUST ME IT'LL BE WORTH THE WAIT.

You woke up the next day with a cheerful mood, one that routine over the years had taken away. Work was the usual, but nothing could take that grin off your face.

At dinnertime, you went to the lounge as per your usual routine and ate. After throwing away the leftovers in a trashbin farthest from the door, you saw Matt enter the lounge looking serious. Despite his demeanor you were thrilled to see him. That is, until he dropped his bombshell of an announcement, "I'm not Matt. I'm K-" "Kylo Ren", interrupted most of your co-workers and higher generals who had apparently figured it out from the beginning.

Then you had your own bombshell realization. You had sex with Kylo Ren. But that wasn't the worst part. You had deliberately told the commander all your sexual fantasies with him. Thing that would either get you killed or, if you were lucky, get you in his pants all the sooner. _But that will never happen_ , you though. And as "Matt" finished talking, his gaze found you and he smirked at you knowingly. _Fuck_.

You quickly but subtly made your way out of the lounge, only to be suddenly immobilized. _Goddamnit!_ You had forgotten his force abilities. A few minutes passed and heavy footsteps approached you from behind as you regained your bodily motion. As they walked around to face you, you soon noticed who it was.

"Hello, (y/n)", the robotic voice greeted, "Why don't you and I have a little talk?". You took a few steps back shaking your head. He had no choice but to move his hand in front of your face, making you dizzy and falling still conscious. Before you hit the floor, a pair of strong arms caught you and began carrying you to know knows where for who knows how long. You were too dizzy to process anything.

Finally you were being put down on a soft bed. You weren't sure how long it lasted, but the dizziness was finally fading away and you sat up on the bed rubbing your head confused. You looked around. You were in a wide room with not much in it except for a nightstand, a vanity and the bed. White walls all around and the door was closed. Sitting surprisingly patiently beside you was Kylo Ren. You got scared and stood up, but your body was still wobbly from before and you fell to the floor.

"That's not a good idea. It'll take a while longer for you to recover. In the meantime, let's talk", as he finished he lifted you up with the force and gently put you back on the bed.

"If you want to kill me just do it", you said expecting the worst.

He chuckled, "Who said I wanted to kill you? I want to talk", after that he took off his helmet revealing his scarred face. You hadn't seen that face in a long time but it still struck you has handsome, scar or not, you couldn't help yourself. You avoided eye contact, it was too embarrassing.

"Why won't you talk to me like you did with Matt?"

"Because Matt wasn't a force-sensitive sith lord who could kill me anytime if he wanted to"

"But I don't want to kill you", there was sincerity in his voice there, which made you look at him again, "I wanted to ask you if you still want to do all those things you told Matt you'd do with me". Your cheeks inmediately flushed bright red, "I... um...", you couldn't even speak.

The bed shifted as he moved closer to you and attempted to take your chin before you stood up again, trying to keep your balance this time. As you made your way to the door, he slammed a hand on the wall beside you, making you realize he moved so fast you could've sworn he teleported. The sound made you jump as you turned to look at him.

"You're not going anywhere until you give me what I want", those words made your heart pound. You finally saw his true intentions and decided to tease him a little.

"What if I don't want to?", he loved how fast you got into it, "Then I'll make you do it", he used the force to make you sit on the bed and kept you there. He completely undressed in front of you, making your face as red as his lightsaber especially at the sight of his already fully erect cock.

He was enjoying the way you stared at it. He approached you and placed the tip of his cock on your lips, "Suck it", he demanded. You parted your lips to allow entrance to his shaft. You sucked and licked hungrily while he allowed movement to your arms so you could stroke it from time to time. "You've been wanting to taste my cock, haven't you, (y/n)? You naughty little slut"

He put a hand on your head and began thrusting inside your mouth, making you deepthroat. You almost gagged but managed to resist the sensation. He went faster and faster until suddenly his cock jerked and your mouth got filled with his cum, some of it leaking out. As he pulled out, you swallowed all of it and you were able to move your body again.

"Good girl", he said almost out of breath, "Now I'll reward you. Strip". You undressed as soon as you heard the command. He used the force this time to have you lay down on your back on the bed and spread your legs, which made you blush again. "No need to feel insecure, you look as hot today as you did last night. So much I want to get a taste...", as soon as he said that he dove in between your legs and started lapping at your wet pussy.

He started with licks along the outer lips before moving to the inner ones and your swollen clit. Ocassionally he'd put his long tongue inside you as far as he could reach and then resume stimulating your clit. "You taste so good, (y/n)...", he muttered between licks. You couldn't see it but he was stroking his hard cock while he ate you out. Just as you were about to come, however, he stopped.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!", you protested angrily.

"We're not done yet. You don't come until I say so. Get on all fours, slut", you obliged and as you did you felt his force immobilizing you again. He positioned himself behind you and without hesitation he entered you, "I'll make you get used to my cock even if I have to fuck you everyday. You deserve it for being so naughty, wanting to have sex with your boss..."

"I'm... a good girl...", you stated between moans. "Prove it. Don't come when I do this...", he began to pound you hard and the pleasure was so overwhelming you wanted to explode, "Please... let me cum... I can't take it...". He wouldn't let you. He alternated between fast and slow thrusts to keep you on the edge.

"Please, Kylo... I've been good...", you pleaded in moans. Lucky for you he was close. He went for the final stretch, thrusting as fast as he did the night before as Matt, "Take my cock, you slut! Take it! Milk me dry!". Your moans became screams as you finally reached your orgasm, your walls squeezing every drop of cum out of Kylo's pulsating cock.

When the orgasms were over, Kylo released his force-grip so you could collapse on his bed exhausted. He lay down beside you and turned over to face you smiling, "See? I told you we'd see each other again". You couldn't help giving him a peck, "Oh, sorry", you reacted looking away. He pulled you in for a gentle and deeper kiss, making you feel certain that this wasn't going to end here and your relationship with your boss would only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^
> 
> More works will come soon!


End file.
